Needs And Wants
by Starfire-Universe
Summary: KittenStarfire, JinxStarfire, and CatwomanStarfire. Oneshot or will have sequel or second chapter.


**NEEDS AND WANTS **

**(STARFIRE STORY)**

It was unimaginably cliché and dull at this so-called 'club'. The music was blaring so hard it could pop your ears out. But she was contemplating on how everyone could look so similar. All the outfits here were the same for each gender. The females mostly wore shirts with thin straps and exposed their belly and hip-hugging skirts, jeans, and shorts. The males wore jeans that sagged, or ripped or dirty, and tee shirts with fashion clothing line logos or sweat stains. Nothing was original here.

She overheard a conversation between a boyfriend and girlfriend. The boyfriend was neglecting her, while using attention to look at another girl. The girlfriend slapped and screeched, "**WE ARE SO OVER!**" and stumped off wrathfully, steam coming out of her ears. She giggled, amused by this entertainment. Amused by the first thing amusing at this lame club.

She couldn't help but notice that the girl was very familiar and beautiful. No, not the type of beautiful people had said she was, but irresistibly…attractive, or just to put simply, sexy. Her looks were common, though. Many females had dyed their hair blonde, but hers was realistic, and complemented her baby blue eyes. She was in an outfit that was dominantly pink, and some white. A pink strapless top, that displayed cleavage and a white miniskirt that would flash her ass if she kneeled or crossed her legs. This wasn't your average 'rave' club. It was a club that had a sweet aroma of vanilla, peach, strawberry, grapes, melon, orange, and chocolate that was intentionally to seduce you into its trance of the club, but she found it nauseating.

The club was a club where you met random people and flirted, asked to dance, hit on, tried to get a date off of them. Where you met that 'special one'. That's why this club is entitled _'Perfect For Me'_. So far, she was unsuccessful. She couldn't inform the Titans she was here, so she made up an excuse that she was homesick and wanted to visit Tameran. She and Robin had broken up after he fell in love with Raven and vice-versa.

The girl she was enthralled with smiled at her seductively. She returned to the wave meekly that the girl had sent her. The girl sauntered over to her. "Hello, there," the familiar girl coed. She blushed, but then instantly realized who she was once the girl's blue eyes made contact with her emeralds. "Kitten!" She exclaimed, alarmingly.

"In the flesh, babe," Kitten giggled. "So, tell me. What's a two-shoes like you doing in a place like this?"

She was silent.

"Robin dumped you, huh? Now you know what it's like to loose." Kitten smirked, and she gave her a death glare.

"I did not l--" But the blonde interjected her.

"Loose? Of course you didn't." Kitten put a red-nailed finger on her lip. "Now. You wanna know what its like to win?"

"I do not know. How can I trust you?" She teased, getting the message.

"You just do. I know a place where I can earn your trust." Kitten promised, and took her hand, leading her out of the lame excuse for a club.

Kitten escorted her to her red convertible, and opened the door for the redhead. Kitten ignited the engine and pounded on her boots on the gas petal.

* * *

The two arrived at a hotel. It was an expensive and fancy hotel. Chandeliers, jewelry, and ancient European designs suspended from the ceiling. Kitten went to the front desk, planting her credit in the employee's hand and instructed, "One room, please." 

The employee raised her eyebrow. "Which suite would you like an for how long, miss?"

"The finest suite, of course," Kitten replied, and added, "Maybe a day or two. I think I would like to purchase a week's time."

Starfire blushed and was dragged by the blonde. "Let's go, Hun," she said flirtiously as the staff member guided them towards their suite. They reached the elevator. She pressed various numbers and they entered the elevator, waiting for the door to close and carry them to the top.

"Here is your suite, miss," the woman informed and handed her the key.

"Why thank you," Kitten snatched the key and unlocked the door. The room was beautiful. There was a king-sized bed mattress with many pink, red, and purple cushions and pillows. There was a giant plasma television with ultimate channel access. 'Friend Beast Boy and Cyborg's dream come true.' She thought.

"Oh, isn't it lovely?" Kitten asked lovingly.

"It is…pleasant," She agreed.

"I'll be back in a half hour," Kitten assured, and exited into the bathroom.

* * *

Kitten returned when she said she would, attired like a hooker's would. Kitten was in her black cup bra and black thong. Her hair blonde hair was in pigtails. She had a large red ribbon tied around her like she was a birthday present. "Tonight…I'm yours, sweetie." 

Her mouth dropped. Kitten decided to take matters into her own hands. She slowly and seductively applied on her red lipstick, her blue eyes batting. She made puckering and aiming noises with her lips. She made a smoochy face. She grabbed her head, and ravished her with kisses. Kitten pressed her pillow-like lips against her lips. "Mmm…mmm…" Kitten moaned. She didn't like being kissed like this, so she started make a break for it. But the door was locked and blocked. Kitten had a smug look. The key was in her hand, and she let it fall in her bra. "Come and get it."

Starfire froze, so Kitten yanked her head towards her busty breast. Starfire was being detoured in Kitten's bra, her face smothered in its bustiness. Kitten swayed her ass in Starfire's face, which was again smothered with it in her face. Kitten sat on her face, rubbing it like a cat, and she got up, she bathed her in more kisses, except this time, red and pink lipstick stain traces were covered on her face. Big, lip-shaped marks on her face. Kitten shoved her black bra off, revealing her matured breast, and blindfolded Starfire with the bra. She flung her arms around Starfire, and took Starfire's her arms, giving her a trail of kisses. She polished her breast against Starfire's. "Oooh, la, la!"

"Are we late?" Two voices inquired. Starfire recognized it as Jinx's and Cat woman's!

"No, please, join the club!" Kitten responded cheerfully. Cat woman applied her red lipstick, her lips being bigger than Kitten's, and smooched Starfire right on the lips. Jinx had on pink lipstick and kissed her cheeks. They both took off their shirts, revealing their bras.

"All at once!" Kitten commanded. All three girls rubbed their breasts on Starfire's face (Cat woman), breast (Kitten), and ass (Jinx). "Oooh, Starry!" They coed in unison.

"Oooh, let's do our newest choreography!" Kitten suggested. They all positioned in different places of the room. The song, 'The Pink Panther' was played. They all strolled over to her. Cat woman gyrated and moved her ass, whilst Kitten and Jinx partnered up by moseying over to Starfire. Kitten's spread both of her legs on Starfire's lap and kissed her passionately, her red lips against hers. Jinx, from behind, pressed her breast against her face. She slapped Starfire's ass and made Starfire reluctantly slap hers.

Starfire eventually escaped them, she flew out the window, even though lipstick was on her face and a bra tied on her eyes. Cat woman's thong was on her leg. Cat woman took her whip, reeling Starfire in like a fish, so she wouldn't escape. Then Jinx threw a hex at the window so there any other way out. Kitten just smiled innocently.

"You guys watch Starry-poo…I'm getting Ravie-poo next!"

**THE END**

This was a companion fic to **_Sleepover_**, because most of my reviewers liked the Kitten/Starfire scene best and the Kitten/Raven scene second-best. If you want a sequel or chapter two to this story, say so in the reviews, mmkay? Oh, and I know Cat Woman wasn't introduced into the show really, but I just wanted Cat Woman and Starfire to be acquainted just as Jinx and Kitten were. I understand Cat Woman, Kitten, and Jinx might not to be lesbians, so I've decided to make Kitten experimenting with her sexuality and Cat Woman a bisexual; Jinx, in this story, isn't sure yet and is experimenting, too. I didn't want them to look like rapists, it was just like the Kanker Sisters on **_Ed, Edd, And Eddy _**who consistently ravish the Ed's with kisses. Except here it wasn't as innocent as a child cartoon and a crush. **  
**


End file.
